During the application of paint, adhesives, architectural texturizing materials, or similar materials to construction surface areas, such as walls, ceilings, window panes, doors, or the like, unintended surfaces need to be protected from overspray, splatters, or like contamination. Methods of protecting unintended surface areas from being oversprayed are taping or laying sheets of paper, cloth, or plastic or using a conventional spray shield to protect the unintended surface areas from being oversprayed.